


Los Seis Holmes

by CompulsiveShipper



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega John, Omega Verse, Sherlock quiere a John y visceversa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompulsiveShipper/pseuds/CompulsiveShipper
Summary: El Alfa Sherlock Holmes y su Omega John Watson están casados, esperando sextillizos, y celebrando el Año Nuevo. Cuando los dos se escabullen, para celebrar en privado la llegada de 2017, los nuevos miembros de la familia Holmes deciden que ese es el momento adecuado para hacer su entrada al mundo.Disclaimer: Sherlock no es mío, todo es de Gatiss y Moffat, blah blah blah, ustedes ya saben *guiño*





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Six Holmeses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225944) by [RosieFreebatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieFreebatch/pseuds/RosieFreebatch). 



> ¡Hola! Acá vengo yo de nuevo con otra traducción, pero esta vez, es de otro de mis OTPs... ¡Johnlock! Si, esta vez no traducí un Wincest, si no un Johnlock. Quiero agradecerle a mi hermosa beta por ayudarme a traducir este OS para mi chica (bue, casi-chica) así que Arantxa, muchas gracias. Este OS es un regalo de cumpleaños (atrasado, bc impuntual siempre :'v) de mi hermosa y berrinchuda Sulma c: ella es todo en mi fakin vida, así que feliz cumpleaños y te quiero mucho❤❤
> 
> Sin más molestias, ¡a leer!
> 
> PD: A como todos mis trabajos, este OS tiene el respectivo permiso de su autora para ser traducido y posteado por mi❤

La fiesta anual de la Víspera de Año Nuevo en la mansión Holmes estaba en pleno apogeo. En el salón de baile, una orquesta de 16 piezas tocaba "In The Mood" de Glenn Miller. Parejas y grupos de solteros bailaban en el ornamentado piso negro que parecía un tablero de ajedrez. En el techo había una red llena de globos coloridos que serían lanzados a la media noche.

Sherlock Holmes miró por la habitación y cuando sus ojos verde aqua se posaron en John Watson, sonrió de oreja a oreja. Su pareja de 28 años estaba sentado en una mesa, conversando con Mary Morstan-Trevor.

John se frotaba su enorme barriga, con una expresión relajada y contundente en su hermoso rostro. Sherlock estaba contento de que John se sintiera lo suficientemente bien como para venir a la fiesta hoy. Sus sextillizos nacerían el 29 de Enero y estas últimas semanas de Diciembre habían sido difíciles para él, así que elegía estar en cama descansando.

— ¿No son los Omegas más guapos de la sala? —susurró una voz suave detrás del alto moreno, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Sherlock se volteó se volteó para ver a su amigo Victor Trevor, el esposo alfa de Mary, sonriendo, sosteniendo un vaso de whiskey en su mano izquierda.

—Si, lo son. —respondió Sherlock. —No puedo esperar ver a John dar a luz a nuestros cachorros.

—He oído que los Omegas son más hermosos y atractivos durante el parto, además de cuando están en celo.

—Pero John ya es hermoso sin importar lo que haga. —le sonrió a su guapo compañero rubio, quién estaba riendo de algo que Mary le decía.

—Ciertamente tienes al mejor, Sher, —dijo Victor. —Los hombres omegas son extremadamente raros. Pero, tengo suerte de tener a Mary. Si no fuese por John, nunca la habría conocido, y míranos ahora, enlazados y con gemelos en camino para el próximo Abril.

Sherlock le asintió a su amigo. Él seguía sin poder creer que fuera el afortunado que había conseguido el amor de John Watson. Los Omegas eran raros para empezar, encontrar uno para enlazarse y tener hijos era considerado el último premio de la sociedad. Pero encontrar un hombre Omega era como encontrar un diamante en una pila de circonio. Con John, Sherlock tuvo que considerar el equivalente al Diamante de la Esperanza. Era guapo, atento, ingenioso, y lo mejor de todo, no era el típico Omega obediente. Tenía algo de mal temperamento y era independiente. Lo cual es la razón por la que a Sherlock le tomó demasiado tiempo enlazarse con él.

No quería el típico Omega, ya que él era único también (calificado como un genio a los 6, graduarse de la secundaria a los 16 y completar su título de postgrado a los 27). Su inteligencia y su asombrosa habilidad para deducir la vida de completos extraños en cuestión de minutos habían alejado a mucha gente y también se ganó algunos cuantos golpes. Pero la noche que conoció a John y lo dedujo, estuvo impactado cuando John no le respondió con insultos de “raro” o “vete al diablo”, si no con “asombroso”, “brillante” y “extraordinario. Se enamoró justo entonces y ahí fue donde decidió hacerlo suyo. Le tomó su tiempo hacerlo, pero John finalmente aceptó y estuvo de acuerdo en enlazarse con él durante uno de sus celos, y aquí estaban, ¡casados y esperando seis cachorros!

John atrapó la mirada amorosa de Sherlock y le sonrió, haciéndole señas para que viniera. —Parece que mi Omega me reclama, Victor, —dijo Sherlock, sintiendo un cálido cosquilleo, sus feromonas de Alfa invadiéndolo. —Te veré después. —dejó a su amigo y rápidamente de dirigió hacia su compañero.

Mary vio a Sherlock acercarse, reconociendo la mirada soñadora en sus ojos, la misma mirada que le lanzaba Victor cuando la necesitaba. —Supongo que esa es mi señal para irme, he monopolizado bastante de tu tiempo. Y los gemelos quieren un poco de queso. —ella se rió y se levantó, alisándose su vestido color plata. —Volveré para desearles Feliz Año Nuevo.

—Está bien Mary, hablamos luego, —respondió John.

Sherlock estaba en la mesa. Él y Mary intercambiaron una amable inclinación de cabeza y luego estuvieron los dos solos. Sherlock se inclinó hacia John y le dio un beso. —Eres hermoso, —le dijo con amor, sentándose a su lado y acariciando su crecido vientre. —No puedo esperar a conocer a nuestros cachorros.

John colocó su mano sobre la de su compañero. —Yo tampoco. Serán enormes, y definitivamente jugarán fútbol cuando sean mayores, son excelentes pateadores. Pero han estado tranquilos esta noche. Creo que les gusta la música. Confío en que serán fans de la música de orquesta, miren quién es su papá. —John guiñó un ojo a Sherlock, con sus ojos de color zafiro brillando.

—No los tendrías -ni a mí- de otra manera, —dijo Sherlock, inclinándose para besar a John de nuevo, pero esta vez un poco más profundo y hambriento.

—Hey, andas más cachondo esta noche, incluso más de lo usual. ¿Quieres recibir el año nuevo un poco más temprano? —bromeó John, con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara. —No creo que a tus padres o a Mycroft les importe si nos saltamos el resto de la noche. Puedo decir que era un poco demasiado para mí, y que necesito retirarme temprano y tu decidiste cuidar de mi, siendo el gran, comprensivo y protector Alfa que eres.

Sherlock ya estaba de pie, levantando a John. —Si, —siseó él con lujuria, arrastrando a John fuera de la mesa. Amaba que John fuera un Omega de ideas propias, pero también amaba cuando John sacaba a relucir su lado coqueto y necesitado. Le producía escalofríos y lo llenaba de deseo.

—Bueno, mi sexy detective consultor, vámonos, —susurró John en su oído.

 

 

 

_**Cuarenta minutos después.** _

—Dios, siempre he oído lo doloroso que era, ¡pero esto es pura agonía! —gritó John, sentado en la cama sollozando de dolor. — ¡Se supone que los cachorros nacerían dentro de seis semanas más! —tanto él como Sherlock estaban tan enfocados en su calentura cuando John comenzó a tener contracciones.

—Solo relájate John. Acuéstate, traeré a la señora Hudson para que nos busque agua caliente y toallas. —Sherlock le dio un cariñoso beso. —No me tardaré.

La respuesta de John fue un alto gemido, mientras otra contracción le atravesaba el estómago. —Supongo que ustedes también querían celebrar el Año Nuevo también, ¿ah? —Se dio cuenta de que no le tomaría mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera la necesidad de ponerse a cuatro patas y comenzar a pujar.

 

***

Sherlock, de vuelta en el salón de baile, encontró a la señora Hudson en una mesa con sus padres, Vivian y Siger Holmes, hablando con su hermano Mycroft, su Omega (y el amigo de Sherlock) Greg Lestrade. El grupo se fijó Sherlock. —Sherlock, querido, ¿está todo bien? Te vez un poco agotado, —dijo la señora Hudson.

—John está arriba en nuestra habitación, va a parir. Necesito su ayuda. ¿Podría conseguir unas toallas y agua caliente? Realmente necesito volver con él.

La señora Hudson jadeó de asombro, y el señor y la señora Holmes tenían expresiones de sorpresa en sus rostros. Greg sonreía contento, y Mycroft lo hacía con suficiencia. —Veo que tus cachorros heredaron tu falta de paciencia hermano mío, —bromeó.

—Ay, cállate My, este no es el momento de molestar a tu hermano, ¡ya va a ser padre! —replicón Greg con gentileza. —Algo en lo que deberías estar trabajando, ¿no crees?

Mycroft se volvió rojo como remolacha y sus padres se rieron disimuladamente. Sherlock tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara, amaba cuando a su insufrible hermano mayor lo ponían en su lugar. —Gracias Greg, —le dijo a su amigo. —Ahora, realmente debo volver con John. Cuando los cachorros nazcan, los vendré a buscar. Ah, y Feliz Año Nuevo. —salió corriendo del salón de baile.

La señora Holmes aplaudió y chilló. —Oh Sig, ¡finalmente seremos abuelos! Ahora la terrible señora Turner no seguirá molestándome, ¡y puedo presumir que soy abuela de seis! ¡Pondrá a sus trillizos en vergüenza!

Siger Holmes se puso de pie. —Creo que esto requiere un anuncio, que mi yerno está en labor de parto y que debemos esperar a la siguiente generación de los Holmes para Año Nuevo. —el orgulloso futuro abuelo se dirigió al escenario.

 

_Madrugada del 1ero de Enero del 2017._

El señor y la señora Holmes junto con Mycroft, Greg, Mary y Victor se acercaron a la habitación de John y Sherlock con cautela, sabiendo que existía la posibilidad de que la pareja no quisiera visitas. Pero entonces la señora Hudson abrió la puerta, con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro. —Entren, —los saludó en silencio. —Estoy segura que todos están listos para conocer a los pequeños.

El grupo entró a la espaciosa habitación, y vieron a Sherlock y John en la cama, cada uno sosteniendo tres bultos bien envueltos, ambos radiantes como los nuevos orgullosos padres que eran.

—Me gustaría anunciar que tenemos tres guapos muchachos y tres hermosas niñas, todos muy saludables, —dijo Sherlock, mirando con admiración a los bebés que sostenía con amor. Cambió de posición para mostrar los rostros de los cachorros. —Tengo a los niños. —señaló al primero, que tenía unos rizos oscuros que se asomaban bajo un gorrito azul claro. —Este es Timothy William. —el segundo bebé dormía junto a su hermano, tenía unas finas hebras rubias bajo un gorrito rojo. —Este es Christopher John. —al escuchar su nombre, John sonrió. —Él es mi mini yo. —todos se rieron de su comentario.

En ese momento, el tercer niño Holmes abrió los ojos, revelando unos ojos verdes, los cuales encajaban perfectamente con su cabello castaño que se veía  debajo de su gorrito verde pálido. —Y este es Rory Sigerson, —dijo Sherlock, viendo a su padre, quién se hinchó y sonrió feliz a la mención de su nombre completo. —Tiene los ojos, el cabello y rostro de Mycroft, —murmuró Siger con alegría.

—Entonces será todo un rompecorazones, —replicó Greg, sonriéndole a su compañero Alfa, quien por primera vez en horas, sonrió.

—Son unos chicos guapos, justo como ustedes dos, —arrulló Mary. Victor la jaló más cerca. —Ahora realmente quiero conocer a nuestros cachorros, cariño. —ronroneó, y se pegó a su cuello, aspirando el reconfortante aroma a naranjas y almizcle de su esposo.

—No se olviden de estas bellezas, —dijo John, sonriéndole a sus hijas. La que estaba más cerca de él, dormía felizmente contra su pecho, levanto su brazo y desdobló su pequeña manito. John la estrechó y un pequeño dedito se curvó sobre el suyo, llenándolo instantáneamente de amor y protección. —Esta es Sophie Evelyn, y tiene la nariz de Sherlock. —los rizos rubios podían verse bajo el gorrito lila. —Y conozcan a sus hermanas: Martha Rose y Vivian Harriet. —la pequeña Martha, el nombre de la señora Hudson, tenía unas hebras finas de cabello castaño que estaba acurrucado bajo un gorrito rosa, y Vivian tenía un cabello oscuro y liso bajo un gorrito amarillo. Vivian abrió sus ojos, los cuales eran iguales a los de Sherlock, pero tenía la nariz de John. John la besó en la frente. —Vivian, señora Hudson, ¿les gustaría cargar a las nombradas en su honor? —las dos mujeres se acercaron con entusiasmo y cargaron a las bebés, besándolas y arrullándolas. John jaló a Sophie más cerca, quién volteó su cabeza y se acurrucó al lado de John.

—Los seis Holmes, —dijo Siger en voz alta —Es lindo de decir, ¿no lo creen?

—Si, lo es, —contestó Sherlock, sonriéndole a John. —Haz hecho un gran trabajo señor Holmes-Watson. —se acercó con sus tres hijos para besar a John.

—Si. —John bostezó en voz alta, lo que causó que todo mundo riera. —El señor Holmes-Watson, ahora va a tener un merecido descanso. —miró hacia arrida al grupo. — ¿Les gustaría pasar algo de tiempo con nuestras crías? Además necesitan olerlos para familiarizarse con ustedes. Y ya le prometí a Mary que jugarían con sus gemelos.

Sin rechistar, cada bebé estuvo en los brazos de alguien. Mycroft cogió a Rory, encantado con su sobrino pelirrojo. Greg abrazó suavemente a Timothy, el mini-Sherlock. Siger agarró a Christopher y Mary y Victor se turnaron para cargar a Sophie.

—Vamos a la biblioteca, y luego pondremos a los niños en una guardería. Dentro de las próximas hora estarán listos para que John los cuide, y lo quiero descansado y relajado para que los alimente. —dijo Sherlock con voz firme. Besó a John y se puso de pie para dirigir al grupo afuera. John sonrió contento, y se acostó, cerrando sus ojos, durmiéndose rápidamente, cubierto con la esencia de su esposo y sus bebés.  
  
Veinte minutos después, Sherlock regresó, entrando a la cama y acurrucándose encima de John. Envolvió un brazo posesivamente alrededor del ahora plano estómago de John y dejó un suave beso en su mejilla. —Te amo John y estoy tan feliz de que seas mío. Nunca olvidaré este Año Nuevo mientras viva, —le susurró antes de dormirse, alcanzándolo. Ambos definitivamente lo necesitarían, ahora con seis cachorros que cuidar. Los seis pequeños Holmes, cada perfecta combinación de Sherlock y John, el genio Alfa y su Omega, la luz guía que siempre lo mantenía en el camino correcto.


End file.
